Power over love and ultimate hate
by anari01
Summary: Kagome, a celestial being has unyeilding powers. Accidently Killing her own parents as a child it's hard to live but when she finds that special person that believes in her it is all shot down when her older brother comes and her secrets are now expose.
1. Shared secrets

Shared secrets

Some say secrets should always never be talked about. Every secret I hold should never be talked about or never be exposed or it'll be the end for me. The end for me and everyone I care about. It's just how it has to be and the power inside me has to be held within or changes will occur. Changes that I don't ever want to talk about or see again.

My name is Kagome Higurashi; a 15-year-old girl who I wish can say that I'm normal. Although I can't say that, I still have to act it. I go to Osaka High School the most wonderful school every parent would be happy to see their child to attend to. My parent's well, I can say are not here with me, beside me or on this earth. My life of loneliness started when I was 6 and now I'm here at the Aogiri household where I live with my foster parents and brother Kazuki, well step-brother you can say. It's really great here don't get me wrong but I can't let them know anything that can get them hurt. My mother was born a celestial being and was blessed with beauty and power. She married my father that was also a celestial being and had me. I was the perfect child with beauty, intelligence, and also powers that was unstoppable. On my 6th birthday my powers went out of control killing my parents and also leaving me with memories that I can never forget. I killed my parents the only people I loved and it won't happen again.

"Hurry up Kagome we're going to be late!" Kazuki yelled outside of the window waving his arms to catch his sister's attention, like his voice wasn't loud enough.

"Okay I'm coming!" She said slamming the brush on the drawer and running outside grabbing her bag placed on the couch. Kagome ran in the kitchen and was about to run out until her mother called out.

" Kagome aren't you going to eat something." Her mother said concerned

"No thanks Mom. We're going to be late. See ya." She said as she ran out the door and walked by Kazuki's side. "Sorry Kazuki I took so long. Are you mad?" They walked to school saying hi to neighbors and people they saw so often around town.

" I'm not mad just remember what I said last night alright."

" I know I know. No guys, I understand that. Anyways no guy would approach me so don't worry alright." Kagome said with a sigh.

" Why are you sighing you know your beautiful and all the guys who always look at you and never looking away also know that. It's just that I'm worried about you and I don't want no guy messing with you." Kazuki said with remorse as guilt pierced Kagome's heart.

" Alright bro I know, besides you're going to be protecting me right?"

"Of course I'll be protecting you but I can't be there 24/7."

Kagome got a little uncomfortable with the silence and took a deep breath. " Hey Kazuki. I-I'm so sorry."

" Sorry for what Kagome?"

" That I didn't put my name as Kagome Aogiri on the application form I-I just didn't want to-"

" Hey Kagome whether you have the name Kagome Aogiri or Kagome Higurashi you're still you and still my little sister alright." Kazuki smiled and placed his hand on Kagome's head. " You'll always be my little sister okay no matter what." She smiled and held his hand and started to run.

" Thanks Kazuki now hurry up we're going to be late."

They were late and Kaogme ran through the hall with out a care of someone seeing me. opening the door and she walked in, every eye was placed on her as she entered the quiet classroom. She quickly bowed her head to Mrs. Shirono and opened her mouth to apologize. " I'm sorry I'm late."

"Well you should have detention for that and with out a past no less." The class giggled while Mrs. Shirono continued her punishment. " But since it's the first day of school I'll give you a break but why don't you be the first to announce yourself alright?"

She walked in front of the class and spoke " My name is Kagome Higurashi and um and I-umm-"

" Tell us your hobbies, your favorite color anything about yourself." After Mrs. Shirono finished and sighed out of disappointment She started again. " The things I like to do is draw and my favorite sport is soccer and basketball and my favorite color is blue."

When Mrs. Shirono told me to take a seat others started to stand and introduce themselves and that is how they spent the class time.

The bell finally rang to go to morning recess and she walked through the hall looking for Kazuki until she was jerked back. Losing her footing she backed up as someone's arms wrapped around her neck. She looked behind and noticed that he was in the previous class she was in, Koga Ashimata.

"Your little introduction was interesting, Mrs. Shirono can be cruel." Koga Smiled as his lips started to travel up Kagome's neck. She squirmed as the touch of his lips made its way to her cheek. She couldn't believe this guy was already hitting on her and she never even met the guy in her life.

" Hey get your hands off me, let me go. Stop it!" Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp but she couldn't get loose. " Did you hear me or what let me go now or-or my brother will-"

"Your brother will what Kagome?" Koga was acting like an idiot and She wanted to scream until Kazuki showed up just in time.

" Let her go or there will be some trouble." Kazuki stood a few feet away but the glares in her brothers eyes didn't convince Koga to let her go.

" So isn't it Kazuki Aogiri the pretty boy of class 3 nice to meet you so is this your girlfriend or something. She's really cute, you can really pick out a girl." Kazuki was getting frustrated and Kagome felt the same way as well. The guy was a total ass but it never stopped him anything.

" You're an idiot Hiro he's my brother and if you don't let me go your going to get hurt understand me?" Kagome was still trying to struggle to get out of this stupid situation but it still couldn't get loose.

" Your brother, but you two don't even have the same last names." Hiro held on to her like a child with his favorite toy. His gripped tightened around her and all Kagome could do was stand there.

"Why you, are you stupid, ever heard of-"

" You don't have to explain yourself to him Kagome." Kazuki walked up to them and wanted to take a swing at Koga until a teacher showed up.

" Hey you 3 what's going on?" Hiro abruptly let Kagome go and she immediately went to her brother's side.

"Nothings going on we're just talking." Hiro said as he started to walk off.

"I'll finish our talk later alright Kagome." Hiro said with a smirk on his face as he walked and disappeared from the crowd of students. They eventually walked away and finally found a quiet place under a tree.

"I'm sorry Kazuki. We almost got in trouble on the first day of school because of me."

"Kagome you know it wasn't your fault so don't worry. This is what I meant by being careful Kagome. You have to watch out for guys like him." She sat under the tree and Kazuki leaned back, letting out a sigh.

" I'm always trouble for you. I know I am. Every time we go out something like that happens and sometimes you get hurt. I just hate it when that happens and I hate it when you get hurt. It's always like this. Always." Kagome started to cry until Kazuki pulled her against him and stroked her hair.

" Is that why you don't like going outside Kagome? Is it? You don't have to worry about that or me getting hurt. You're my little sister my only sister and I'll protect you from anything or anyone so don't worry I just don't like seeing you cry. You know seeing your smile is worth the pain I go through. You know that?" He smiled as he held kagome tightly in his arms. She just rolled her eyes at his reply.

"You make that sound so bad. I want to smile when your ok and it shouldn't be ok if you get hurt but I love you anyways you idiot." She let out a slight laugh.

"I love you to Kagome." After that predicament the day went smoothly as it should have been from the beginning.

"Mom, Dad were home!" Kagome screamed as she opened the front door but she knew she wasn't going to get any response. Kazuki entered the kitchen setting his bag on the kitchen table.

"Why do you always do that Kagome you know there never home." Kazuki walked in the living room turning on the TV with Kagome right behind.

" Well I know but I'm kinda use to it. It's just that I hope _your_ parents can, you know spend more time with us."

"Don't you mean our?"

"What?"

"You said my parents you mean our parents right?" Kazuki turned off the T.V. and grabbed her wrist to sit near him.

"So what's up with the 'your parents' stuff. Huh?"

" I don't know it just slipped out that's all." Kagome leaned back and looked at Kazuki who had a concern look on his face and she immediately knew she said something wrong. "Really it just slipped out please don't give me that look Kazuki."

"I know our parents doesn't spend enough time with us but they love you and me so come on. I know you feel left out it's so easy to read you and don't think like that alright?"

"I'm that easy to read huh? It's just how I feel you know, I mean I've been with you and your family for 9 years now and I still don't feel comfortable with your parents and some things been bothering me. I knew you had a sister and you all kept it from me for 9 years."

"You knew?"

"Of course I did the pictures in your room under your clothes and the basement, I saw them all. I just put them all together and I knew why your parents got me at the orphanage. It's because I looked just like her, right? I knew your parent's didn't just choose me because I was the sweetest or really polite one there out of almost a 100 kids. They got me for you, like a doll or something. They were looking for one thing, the image of your sister, which they found that very day. I knew it all along I just waited and waited for you to explain it to me or tell me but you haven't you just lived your life like nothing was wrong, like your sister didn't die because she's right here. Not me, Kagome Higurashi but your little sister Kikyo Aogiri. You never seen me for me you never even wanted to tell me because I knew you just wanted to live your life with your sister Kikyo not me… never me!" Kagome stood up with tears and faced him. " Since I know now bro why don't you just tell me the truth. Tell that everything I said was true and I just reminded you of Kikyo and you wanted a life with her not me because I know your parents wanted that.

"Shut up Kagome."

"Why should I, everything I said was true, every thing!" Kagome turned and started to walk to her room but Kazuki's embrace stopped her but the tears just flowed down her face didn't. "Let me go Kazuki I can't take this anymore. I think of you as my brother and I love you so much but it hurts me that you don't feel the same way about me. I can't be your little sister. I didn't know Kikyo and if I did I would try everything to resemble her just for you Kazuki." Kagome trembled as tears streaked her face. She couldn't believe everything was coming out in the open and she just stood there.

" Your right when you first walked through the door I did really thought you were Kikyo and I didn't want to think anything else but that. I knew you better and spend my time with you. You weren't kikyo but you, and when you smile I can see that you had characteristics that couldn't be compared to Kikyo and your smile just made me finally know that you can never be her but you Kagome. I loved my sister and I love you it's just that I want you near me. Not as Kikyo but you. I should have told you, I should have explained but I just wanted to hide. Hide from her death and the sadness but I can't because I know I don't need to hide anymore because you're right here beside me to erase the pain, the sadness and the memories. I have to make new memories with you now and I never ever compared her to you ever since than. Please understand that Kagome. Don't run away from me please." She slightly pulled away from his grasp and turned to face him. He fell to his knees and wrapped her arms around her waist, tears soaking through her clothing. Kagome also fell to her knees and held him like a mother protecting her child. " I'm sorry I should have told you Kagome I just-"

"It's okay I know you're telling me the truth just promise me one thing."

"What is it I'll promise you anything?"

"Promise me that you won't keep anything from me alright? Also you have to cook my favorite dish tonight." Kagome lifted up Kazuki's face to look at him. She smiled and kissed his forehead. " It's been a long time since I ate oden." She smiled and Kazuki smiled as well.

" No secrets now Kazuki alright?" He nodded but Kagome knew she wasn't the one to talk. She held secrets of her own but it's totally different from the secrets he held or was it?

School was as boring as it should be and the bell rang just in time because Kagome was about to fall asleep. She walked out and went up on the roof where no one ever goes. They say ghosts are always heard and seen there but Kagome was too stubborn to believe it, it's ridiculous. She immediately sat down and leaned back against the fence. It was cloudy and shady and most important, safe. Things moved slowly and very calmly as minutes went by. She shuffled through her bag and pulled out her sketchpad and started to sketch her parent. Her mother was blessed with beauty and was a very great person, she loved her first born so much and her father was as charming to her mother as a guy should be. There smiles were radiant and her mother always said she resembled them. She loved drawing them together they always bring memories of the good times. Times when they had picnics together or boat rides. It was always a way to put a smile on her face.

" Hey that's pretty good but why are you up here?" She looked up and saw a boy that leaned forward to look at the drawing. He had silky silver hair and looked so moody. She wondered what his problem was to have him scowl like he did.

" Why, can't I be up here?" She inquired.

" This is where I go to have peace and quiet from those idiots down stairs."

"So maybe I wanted the same thing so why don't you be quiet and leave me alone and I'll do the same alright?"

"You're stubborn you know, so why don't you go back down with those yapping idiots and leave this place. Haven't you heard about the ghost here or what?" He stood his ground and glared down at her while he waited for an reply.

"I don't need to answer or even follow your directions because I was here first." She continued sketching until he crouched down in front of her and stared. He suddenly rammed his hand onto her neck slamming her head on to the fence.

" Wa-what a-are you do-doing?" He grip around her neck tightened as she gasp for air.

" Lets see how long you can keep this charade up." He smirked and started squeezing harder. Tears were forming in her eyes and something inside her clicked and a burst of energy and pain released from her hands and the silvered hair boy flew back slamming into the door.

"Heh I knew you weren't normal. I can see that energy wanting to be release." He smiled with blood on the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away and stood, the door behind him was really thrashed, the impact looked so painful she was just gasping for air until she realized what happened. " You're one of them. you're a celes-"

"Shut up! What the hell are you doing to me! How did you know?"

"It was easy to tell since we're the same."

"The same what are you-"

"Jezz are you that stupid I'm a celestial being to you idiot and I was just making sure I was right about you." Kagome stood up and put her stuff away and started walking toward the door. He grabbed her wrist stopping her in place. " Listen you're in trouble if you don't control your energy you'll-"

" Let me go! I don't want to get involved with these stupid powers. I want to be normal so leave me alone." She started crying and she turned away not looking at him.

" You're the one who killed your own parents right I mean I heard about your parents death, it wasn't your fault you know that?"

"How would you know I killed them? It's because of what I am that caused them to die. It's my fault, my burden so just leave me alone." He still didn't let her go but just started to talk.

" It happened to me to you know. I to caused my parents death and it was my fault also but these powers. If you don't let them loose once and a while it will happen again. If you keep on sealing them up it will come out sooner or later. Understand? So why don't you come by my house and I'll explain it more thoroughly."

" I don't even know you why should I believe, never the less trust you." He suddenly let her go and walked away from her. He took his stance and strangely the wind started to pick up. Everything just seemed so supernatural, everything, the wind, the clouds it just reacted like they were being controlled then suddenly colors were just surrounding him. Her body trembled as he continued but she just couldn't understand any of this.

" You see the colors right it's energy rotating around you if you manipulate them well enough you'll be able to do this." The energy around him started to focus on his right hand and it was maneuvering around it. Kagome could see shapes being formed then she noticed a weapon being formed and it was a sword it was incredible it was unyielding, simply it was able to cut through anything and it was able to be wield. "See I told you I was just like you so are you coming over or not." The weapon disappeared and the wind suddenly stopped. She moved back unable to speak until she cleared her throat.

" Um yeah I'll be there but I don't know where you-" He took out a piece of paper and wrote his address on it.

"Here I'll tell you everything when you get there alright? Oh and by the way my name is InuYasha. I'll see you there then."

The bell rang and InuYasha walked her to class. He seemed like a stubborn ass in the beginning but she realized later that he was the only one who could help, the only one who understands what she's been going through.

"Come on Kazuki let me go please." Kagome said in frustration eating as she plead for permission.

" You're not going to some strangers house Kagome, so that is that."

" Why, he's just going to help me with my po-" She stopped abruptly and drank some water.

" Help you with what Kagome? What can this guy… what's his name InuTrasha-"

"It's InuYasha."

"Alright, alright InuYasha. What can Inuyasha help you with that I myself can't help you huh?"

"Ummm homework, he's going to help me with homework."

"I can help you with homework alright so that's it end of discussion." Sadness showed on Kagome's eyes and Kazuki felt the intenseness of her stare. "Stop looking at me like that Kagome you can't go and that is-"

"Please Kazuki this once please." Her puppy dog look was getting to him and with a sigh he gave in.

"Fine you can go alright but just this once."

"ohhh thank you brother you're the best." She bolted out of her seat and wrapped her arms around her brothers neck.

"You're welcome alright but promise me you'll come home by 6 o'clock."

"I promise."

Kazuki drove her to InuYasha's home and after telling her the rules like coming home on time, stuff like that Kagome got out and a guy with long silver hair invited opened the door and let her in. The guy looked like InuYasha and even had the same moody look on his face but he looked much older than him.

" So you're the wench whom that stupid scum invited." The guy also had the same attitude as InuYasha but worse.

"What the hell did I told you. Not to open the damn door." Inuyasha said coming down the stairs.

"Shut-up half breed lucky thing I didn't kill her." He pushed Inuyasha aside and went up stairs.

" Why that stupid bastard if I could I would kill him." Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and tugged her in a room. The room was matted all over and it looked like a training room and it was. Punching bags were hung in the corner and he quickly grabbed her some clothes and pointed out the bathroom. Changed into a karate out fit shewalked out and he explained.

"Alright, celestial beings contains powers beyond what there bodies can hold. There are three different types of powers you can have. One would be called **shirozeki** a power that acts on it's own to protect there master on life threatening situations. Second is called **Temozaki** a type of power that involves chants to release powers. You know chants or spell casting. And the last one is called **Medora** a power of healing and powers of self-defense. Medora has offensive powers but requires much more energy to bring them out." He paused for a second before continuing.

"Like I said these powers can protect you as well as destroy you. You need mental and physical strength or they will release uncontainable powers and will destroy everything around you and maybe even yourself. So practicing and bringing your powers to come forth will suppress these problems and the pain that comes with it. When you released those powers back at school I know it hurt didn't it? Well that is why practicing will prevent those pains. So that is why you're going to practice today."

"So these stupid powers can kill me. I just wish I was born normal."

"Stop complaining and focus alright?"

They practiced all day about bring forth weapons and controlling the energy you use when your doing so. It was hard and frustrating but Kagome got through it and finally 5:30 struck and she knew she had to head home.

"Can't I go home already I'm tired of this besides I have to get home by 6 O'clock."

"All you do is complain. Fine you have the basics down anyway." She changed and went to the door but outside was pouring rain. She didn't notice it was pouring because of the lack of windows in the previous room. It was hard to see the houses across the street and knew it was to dangerous to walk let alone drive in these conditions.

"Wow dang it's raining so you walking in this weather or are you staying over."

"What are you saying? I can stay here for the night?"

"Of course that is what I'm saying it's pouring so stay the night. How about it?" He said monotonously.

"Alright? Sure but I have to use your phone. But I'm kinda worried about that guy earlier this afternoon don't you think he'll get mad."

"Forget about that ass come on I'll show you where the phone is."

"Hello" Kazuki answered

"Hey Bro I'm going to stay over InuYasha's house alright?"

"You're not staying their Kagome. Besides I'm coming over to pick you up. I just have to find my keys"

"No you're not, it's to dangerous Kazuki please you'll get into an accident and if you do I won't forgive myself and-"

"Okay okay Kagome calm down I won't come but be careful alright if anything happens call me."

"Yea I know I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye"

She went down stairs to the living room where Inuyasha sat watching TV. "So what did your brother say?"

"He said I can stay over but he's kinda worried."

"What, worried that I'm going to attack you or something?" InuYasha said with a chuckle.

"Exactly and if you remotely try I'm so going to-"

"Aww come on I was kidding. Jezz you're so gullible. So what do you want to eat I'll cook you something"

"You, cook me something, now that's funny."

"Shut up and just tell me what you want to eat already."

"Fine since you asked… I want fried fish, can you cook that?"

"Fried fish are you serious" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow

"Yea I'm serious so how about it" He walked to the kitchen with Kagome following. He took out all the ingredients he needed. He started to cook and the guy resembling Inuyasha walked in with the same look on his face that he had this afternoon.

" Somehow I knew you were going to stay. So what, you have a relationship with this half-breed?" He went in the fridge and pulled out a coke and looked at Kagome waiting for an answer.

" Shut-up Sesshomaru and mind your own damn business."

" You always didn't know your place. You were always infuriating." Sesshomaru walked out but before he did Kagome glanced at him and she thought he smirked at her as he left. _May be it was my imagination or I'm seeing things but I hope he didn't._

"So Inuyasha I'm guessing he's your brother?"

"Irritatingly, yes he is. He's just such a pain"

"Why does he call you a half breed InuYasha?"

"Never mind that is none of your concern so just forget it." As he finished they began to eat and it was amazingly good but her question did bother Inuyasha because all through the night he was quiet. He showed her to the guest room and she went to sleep with the sound of the rain pounding on the window."

_I sat in the garden behind the outside world. A brick wall covered and trapped me in a house of luxury and also pain. I'm an only child and an over protected child who was never to go outside but I was still happy but still lonely. The cheery blossoms were blooming and it rained pink beautiful petals. I sat there thinking stroking my silk pink dress. No one did had time for me I was always watched on by a nanny and always spent my time in the garden. Just waiting for mom and dad to come back. It was just a matter of time that they came home. I walked back in the house, which was lavished with paintings and vases. I lived in a house that you can actually get lost in if you were visitors but we never did have any visitors, which I wish we had. It was a huge mansion and I was only trapped in it, a prisoner of my own despair. I walked to the front door and there they were as busy as ever._

"_Mommy, Daddy won't you play with me?" They were rushing organizing papers and grabbing books from shelves. They didn't hear me but I followed both of them to the workroom. I tugged on my mothers suit and she abruptly stopped and smiled at me and she hunched over to kiss my forehead. _

"_I'm so sorry honey but we have to go to a business trip I promise you when we come back we'll spend time together." She quickly ran up stairs to get changed and my father did the same. They were expert scientist running top-secret experiments. They were well known to the community but with that popularity meant a lot of traveling to one place to another. Although, I wasn't mad I understood what they were going through but I was a little upset when they said that they were going to spend time with me but it never happens. Never. They went down stairs putting on their coats and I just stood there watching them._

"_Daddy you said you were going to spend time with me last week. But now you're leaving." I pouted as any 6 year old would do after someone breaks a promise. They didn't hear me and the late shift Nanny was running late and my parents was a little upset. Then my mother looked at my father and said that they were going to be late for their flight. Then they quickly went out the door and started to run through the rain. I cried and was so angry. I opened the door and ran outside and screamed._

" _Stop it! STOP!" I cried not knowing what I was doing. My parents stopped and walked towards me._

"_Kagome go back in the house. It's raining"_

"You're always leaving me behind. Can't you guys take a break and play with me? Always work, work, work. I hate it! STOP LEAVING ME BEHIND!" I fell down to my knees and the rain-washed away my tears. I felt an embrace and my mother was sobbing.

" _I'm so sorry mommy I didn't mean to make you cry."_

"_It's not you honey, its us. I know how hard it must be staying alone in the house with strangers. My mother and father were kneeling down in front of me smiling._

" _We'll stay home with you for the weekend. We can go fishing and go to the parks would you like that?" I smiled and jumped up and raised my hands up into the sky._

"_That's great mom that sounds like so much fu-" Pain struck through out my body and I fell to the ground crying out but the pain silent my cries. Everything was painful and before I fainted I heard fatal screams that came from my parents._

Kagome gasped for air and awoke from a nightmare and surprisingly on the edge of her bed was Sesshomaru staring at her with the same glare as always.

"Wha-what are you doing in-"

"Shut-up." Kagome jumped out of bed and moved toward the window trying to stay away from him.

" Don't tell me to shut up. You're the one in my room in the middle of the night. Well it's not exactly my room but-" He stood and stared at her.

"That's right this isn't your room so when I tell you to shut up I mean shut up. No damn questions or trying to talk back."

" You think you're all high and mighty because your older but you're not. You're just a bossy person with a fucking attitude." He started walking toward her and she suddenly took a step back. He smiled as he walked near and near and she abruptly hit her back against the wall. With nowhere else to go she just watched him as he moved closer.

" You're starting to take my interest girl."

"St-stop right there. Just stay where you are and we can talk and maybe just-"

"No one has ever talked back to me instead of that infuriating half-breed." He cornered her with his hands beside her head. She froze as he stared at her, his eyes were piercing and intense, she couldn't look away. He was to close and kagome could instantly feel warmth as he stroked her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"That half-breed doesn't deserve you." Kagome clicked and pushed him away from her.

"Stop it. One minute your angry at me, glaring at me every time I see you, now this. What are you trying to pull? I don't understand." He simple smiled at her as the moonlight shined through the window as it illuminated throughout the room.. He started to walk in front of her and as he did he placed his hand on her cheek.

" You want to give me a chance. I like you and maybe I wanted to see how you would react to me. Lets go on a date." Kagome shoved his hand aside.

" You must be kidding. You're a joke. No way I would want to-"

"Why, do you prefer a half-breed?"

" Your just playing a damn joke that's not even remotely funny so cut it out and get out. I want to go to sleep." She ignored his question and stared at him.

" Have it your way but you'll be seeing me on Monday." He smirked and went right out._ what did he meant by seeing me on Monday? _Sheknew for once that she would never be stepping a foot in this house after tonight. No way.


	2. Love

**Okay second chapter and you can see that it is really romancey but i had to at least have one fic that's really into the romance. Well not really into romance but you'll see but it gets worst later. like there's going to be problems later on. lol**

* * *

"Why are you leaving so early it's like 7:00. Jezz." Inuyasha whined as he got out of bed. I was hoping he wouldn't see me but he spotted me.

"Well I have to go home. I don't want my brother to worry about me."

"Fine just hold on I'll walk you h-"

"No, you don't need to do that I have to stop somewhere and besides I don't want to be a nuisance to you." Kagome gave Inuyasha the same puppy dog eyes as she did with Kazuki.

"Sigh. Fine if you don't want to then okay. I'll walk you to the door at least."

"Okay" As she turned and walked she accidentally bumped into Sesshomaru and she suddenly stepped back. He just went on by and just smiled. Inuyasha walked her to the door and said goodbye and she simple walked home. As she walked she thought about last night, after that predicament she couldn't sleep. Not that she was afraid that he was going to sneak into the room again but she was just disturbed. Disturbed by the fact he touched her cheek so gently. The fact that his eyes were so piercing that she didn't want to look away. The fact that he, a seventeen-year-old guy as cute and mysterious as him, asked her out. Kagome still didn't figure out what he meant about seeing her on Monday and that disturbed her as well. Kagome just had to wait and see. She got home and Kazuki was still sleeping and what teenager would be awake on a Saturday. She went in her room and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling as she played that moment over and over in her head.

"What happened at InuYasha's house?" Kazuki said as they started walking to school.

"Nothing much, we studied and he cooked dinner and went to bed." Kagome was scared and nervous about today. Although she wouldn't think that Kazuki could really read her expression on her face. All she was worried about is seeing Sesshomaru but oddly the only thing that was in her mind was what he had said to her.

After morning classes she joined a bunch of friends at lunch and they ate in front of the school where benches were set and Kagome took a seat on the edge of the table.

" So Kagome how was your weekend?" Eri asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Nothing much. Why?" She answered.

"Because we all saw you go to InuYasha's house." Yuka and Ayame said in unison.

" Um… how did you see me?"

" Well remember the study group I said we were going to schedule on Friday and you said you couldn't make it."

"Yeah?" I said dumbstruck.

"Well we went to Ayame's house and she lives right across the Otonashi Brothers."

"Otonashi brothers?"

"Oh my gosh Kagome. You go to a guy's house and you don't even know his last name. Get with the program Kagome." Yuka said with a smile.

"So what happ-"

"Hey look you guys." Eri said pointing at the front gate. It took Kagome a while to see who the person was that was entering school grounds but when she got a good glimpse of him. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh you guys it's Sesshomaru Otonashi." Yuka squealed.

"But you guys, doesn't he go to Shitame High School? Why is he here?" Eri Questioned.

"Maybe he came here for lunch, looking for Inuyasha or something." Yuka said standing up. He went up to a couple of girls who were star struck. Sesshomaru was cute but that doesn't mean everyone had to treat him like that. Then suddenly one of the girls pointed them out. He walked towards them and Kagome was just staring at him as Eri, Yuka, and Ayame squealed and stared as every girl did the same, as he walked across to our direction. She sat there staring hoping that there was someone else behind her that he was looking for but ultimately She was wrong and he stopped right in front of her. Kagome glared and started to talk.

" What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I said that I was going to see you on Monday. Well guess what today is?" Sesshomaru smiled as he pinned her hands to the table.

"What are you doing let me-"

"You didn't answer my question Kagome. Is it a yes or a no?" Kagome's friends just stared at the situation and didn't say anything but just stared.

" If I said no you'll just bother me."

"That is true so why don't you say yes." He moved closer and stopped 5 millimeter from her face until she slightly tipped her head back.

"Stop playing games. My answer, you want my answer right?"

"Of course." With his hands still pinning her owns on the table she smiled and continued.

" Well obviously my answer is n-" Before she could finish, shock ran through her as there lips connected. With her eyes wide she could hear the whole school mostly gasping from surprise. He finally pulled away and if her hands weren't trapped on the table she would've slapped him but then Eri spoke.

"Kagome your brothers coming." She looked behind Sesshomaru and it was true he was coming and She immediately jumped down from the table but Sesshomaru wouldn't let go of her hands.

"What are you doing my brothers coming?" With out a care he faced her to Kazuki and hugged Kagome from behind.

"So what Kagome, am I supposed to be scared? Am I supposed to let you go and walk away? Well I'm not. I'm not stepping down." He whispered in her ear. It started with a nightmare now evolving into a disaster. Kazuki was coming as mad as ever and when she looked back at Sesshomaru grasping her tightly he just stood there with a plain expression on his face, no fear was detected in either of there eyes but Kagome's filled with terror. She didn't want anyone to get hurt and looking at the both of them they weren't going to hold back on anything.

Everything was messed up. For once Sesshomaru the cutie known around the whole school comes to see Kagome and kisses her in front of everyone. Sounds so romantic right? No way it does because Kagome doesn't like him, She doesn't want him and she doesn't want to date him. No Way! Now that everyone witnessed the disgusting kiss now her brother also saw it and now he wants to beat Sesshomaru into the dirt. It's so messed and Kagome just wanted the day to be over. Way over.

Kazuki finally was right under the tree where they stood and stopped right in front of them and Kagome couldn't help but tremble. She didn't know what was going to happen and for the first time she was afraid of this whole situation. Of course she hated Sesshomaru so much but She didn't want him to get hurt but looking at his smile Kagome was thinking that Kazuki was going to end up on the floor.

" Get your hands off my sister." His grip tightened around her wrists. He hugged her and he didn't let go but laughed. Everyone was quiet and just watched the whole situation. People from the halls ran out to see the predicament that was spreading around the school like rapid fire. _How popular can this guy be?_

" You must be joking you think someone like you can scare me." Sesshomaru just laughed and started again. "Kagome's mine and I'll take care of her now." Kagome just stood silent. No guy had the guts to do this in front of Kazuki and his words pierced her heart. She couldn't believe the things he was saying and she stood there with her head slouched down, hiding the fact that she was blushing.

" I don't think so if you don't let her go I'll-"

" You'll what? Go ahead take your best shot and the last thing you'll hear will be the sirens." She propped her head up and took action.

" Stop the both of you." She finally pulled away from Sesshomaru and went between the both of them. " Don't do this. I-I Jus-Just can't take this." She turned bright red. Everybody just was staring at them and she couldn't take it so Kagome did what any average girl would do. Walk away from the situation. She didn't know what happened between Kazuki and Sesshomaru but she just went up on the roof until the last period of the day started. She just wanted to go home. Inuyasha didn't see the situation but he will hear about it for sure. Everyone at school will hear about it very soon.

The bell rang and when Kagome entered the classroom everyone was whispering and gossiping about the event that happened this afternoon. She ignored it and sat down. Yuka and Eri stood beside her trying to assure her that everything was okay.

" Everything's going to be okay Kagome. They didn't even fight Sesshomaru just went back to school and-"

"No." She said interrupting her. "Nothings going to be the same anymore. My feelings, my brother, everything is just so confusing I can't take it." The bell rang and the teacher entered the room and started the lesson. She didn't pay attention and she just looked out the window that viewed the front gate and the beautiful trees. Kagome was just staring at the bench knowing that her feelings changed about Sesshomaru and about everything in between. She really didn't care what others thought about her or what they all were gossiping about.

After the lesson was taught the class had free time to do what ever they wanted just like study hall. Students visited, got up and sat with friends and still gossiped about Kagome and Sesshomaru. She laid her head down on the desk thinking what her brother was going to say about the situation that happened. Then all of a sudden every girl in the class was gathered up at the window yapping and squealing.

" Oh my god!" A girl said on the top of her lungs.

"He's so cute. I know who he's waiting for." Another said.

"Kagome! Look, come over here." All the girls said in unison. She stood up and She couldn't believe it Sesshomaru was standing right in front of the gate leaning against wall waiting.

" He's not waiting for me you guys so give me a break." She said with a smile. She looked at him and he finally met his eyes to hers. Although he was far away his eyes were still so piercing. He smiled and as he did she rested the palm of her hand on the window and smiled back. She couldn't believe he still wouldn't give up. Every girl screamed out of excitement and her heart was racing. The bell rang and she ran forgetting about her bag that laid on her desk and just ran to him. She ran through the halls and pushed and shoved everyone and suddenly She was the first one out of the building.

Kagome stopped and just looked at him crying. She didn't know why she was crying her heart just ached. _I think I love him but something just was holding me back from just running into his arms, feeling his embrace, his warmth._ She just couldn't, something inside her just couldn't do it. So he went up to her and wrapped her arms around her. He held her in his arms and she slightly pulled away, she took his hand and led him to the park, which was close by. When they got there she took a seat on the bench and looked up at him.

" Why… These emotions it's just, I met you for just one day and all these problems all these confessions of love I can't believe it." She cried and he knelt down holding her as she buried her face into his chest.

" I knew I was going to be with you Kagome. I always knew. When I was 9 I was packed with responsibilities from my parents. Then one day I ran away I ran to the park. This same park exactly and sat here. I was angry, mad and moody. A ball rolled over my direction and this girl with pigtails wearing a yellow silk dress ran over and looked up at me. She smiled but I just gave her a cold stare and looked away. She was mad and she said with the loudest most annoying voice and said ' What's your problem I just smiled.'

She then approached me and poked my arm and waited for a reaction from me. She kept on bugging me. She tugged my hair and tugged on my clothes then finally I yelled at her and told her to bug off. She didn't cry which most girls would but just smiled and said 'Hey I know something's bothering you and your mad but I can be your friend and we can play with this new ball my mommy gave me.' She handed me the ball and I popped it knowing that she would be upset and cry to her mother but she didn't she stood there then picked up a rock and threw it at me. She walked away and said ' You better be here tomorrow and you so owe me a new ball mister.' So I met her here everyday and got to know her. I didn't talk much but she kept me company until one day she didn't come anymore. I waited and waited each and everyday waiting for that ill-tempered annoying little girl that ultimately stole my heart. I didn't know what happened but I knew when I found her I wouldn't let her go. Sound familiar?" He smiled at her as she also did the same.

" Of course that little girl was me but I can't believe you recognize me because I knew I didn't tell you my name. You even remembered what I wore and I didn't even recognize you." Kagome smiled and he held her tightly in her arms. A sharp pain struck through her body and she fell into his arms.

"Kagome What's wrong?" Sesshomaru said with worry. Everything was spinning and suddenly she couldn't take the pain and everything around her went black.

Kagome! 

She woke up and sat on a bed that over looked the horizon. A window was opened and the breeze flowed through her hair. She didn't know where she was but she knew that she fainted in the park with Sesshomaru She stood up and walked around the room before she stepped out on to the balcony and it was beautiful. The meadow surrounded by flowers and most importantly the ocean. The sea crashing into the cliffs with the sounds that really was soothing.

" Beautiful isn't it?" Sesshomaru said as she stood beside her resting his arms on the railing and looking at the view.

"Of course it is. It's wonderful. Was I sleeping long?" He laughed and held her hand and turned to face her.

"Yea you slept a long time."

"How long?"

" Just about 2 days that's all."

"That's all! My brother must be worried about me. Where are we anyways?"

"We're at my parents cottage. They bought it for us to spend some quality time together.

"We came here every week but now I don't really come out here very much. I thought I would show you this place." she went back inside and faced him.

" I better go home its been to long."

"Alright." They got out and got to a sidewalk and he walked her home.

" So you had nightmares?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's the same thing every time. Killing my parents and waking up crying." He held her as they walked and ever thing seemed to go away. The pain the bad dreams. Every thing.


	3. oh brother

Okay this is kind of a short chapter so I hope you like it.

* * *

Kagome got home and her parent weren't there but her brother sure was.

"Where were you? You know how worried I was at least you could have called. Now answer me. Where were you?" Kazuki was impatient and he was walking back and forth waiting for her to answer.

" Stop yelling, I'm here aren't I?"

"Well you are but I'll ask again as calmly as I can. Where were you?" She didn't answer. What was she going to say, that she spent her time all alone with a guy that he ultimately hates. She sat on the couch and took the remote, turning on the television; she watched a documentary on the Bermuda Triangle.

"Kagome!" He took the remote and turned off the T.V. "Why aren't you answering me?"

"Because if I answered you, I would lie."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"….." She still couldn't answer him she couldn't tell him the truth. But what could she tell him.

" I was at Eri's house. There you happy now? Now give me the remote."

"How could you have been there when I called her?" She was so busted and she knew he would figure it out sooner or later.

"Kagome you-" The doorbell rang and with a sigh of relief she got up.

" I'll answer it." Kagome was saved for now and she smiled and swiftly opened the door. She gasped and a guy who she just didn't want to see hugged her. She glared as she pushed him away.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome said as Kazuki came up from behind.

" I've been thinking about what mom and dad said two months ago and I talked with mom and dad yesterday and Hojo flew in.

"Hojo! Why couldn't it have been Miroku or maybe Bonkotsu but not you?" Kagome looked and Hojo who was smiling and he came in and both Hojo and Kazuki went in to the kitchen.

She hated him and to show how much she hated him she slammed the door and yelled. "He's not going to be my fiancé you understand me Kazuki! I'm never ever going to marry this man!" She went to the living room and sat on the couch with both of them following moments later.

" You're going to get use to it and he's always going to be with you when you go out and when-"

" NO!" She shouted out of frustration. " I don't want to be with him."

" Maybe you don't want to be with him because you already have Sesshomaru."

" Yeah that's right I already have someone so Hojo you might as well go back home."

" Well you better for get about him." Kagome pushed pass the both of them and went up to her room, sitting near a window she stared out into the sky trying to ease up her muscles that were tense with anger.

Hojo was always supposed to be her husband ever since she moved in with the Aogiri family. He moved in with them and she was once happy to be with him. He was cute and kind. He loved Kagome like a sister and when their parents told them about how they would spend their lives together and how they would get married. Of course the two children didn't understand too much about it but they got along and still played together. When She met Sesshomaru at the park Kagome knew Hojo saw them together and was disturbed that she wasn't playing with him anymore and going to the park a lot. So he told Kazuki and Kazuki told his parents. She couldn't go to the park anymore and she was mad at everyone including Hojo. As soon as you knew it they didn't get along, except they fought a lot and her parents decided the whole fiancé thing wasn't going to work out. He went back to Tokyo and Kagome simple forgot about him. Now he's back and she doesn't want anything to do with him.

Kagome sat there beside the window looking at the clouds and the door creaked open. Hojo entered the room and stopped beside her.

" You know I don't want to see you Hojo. So why don't you leave." She didn't look at him she just stared out of the window.

" Kagome I know you don't like me but why can't you give me a chance. I want it to be like the old times when we were little."

"Were not little anymore Hojo."

" I know that but don't you know how I feel about you, how hard it was when your parents sent me back." She didn't say anything and he sat across her and held her hand firmly. Kagome still didn't look at him and he began again. " I love you Kagome."

" How do you know that for sure Hojo." She was acting like a jerk and she faced him. If she showed any weakness she knows she'll end up in his arms and she knew that's what Kazuki wanted. She glared at him while he looked outside and that is when she noticed the necklace. "You still have it." She gripped the necklace, which had a key pendant at the end that also was inside a heart, he gripped her hand again and she still touched the pendant in disbelief.

"I thought I threw this in the river? I told you I hated you and I threw it in the river and I walked away. How did you-" Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't believe he still had it. She was wondering if he bought another one but that was impossible because she got it custom made which Kazuki helped her buy, but how, the current was to strong for him to swim in.

" After you went I jumped in the river, of course the current was strong and it was hard to spot the necklace but I told myself even though you hated me I always had something that would remind me of you. When I finally got it I was tired, out of breath and I thought I wasn't going to make it but someone saved me and I was on a bench still grasping the necklace luckily, or my efforts would have been for nothing." She got up and went to her drawer and gripped the corner of the dresser in dissatisfaction. Everything was getting to difficult and she didn't know what to say to him. Some how Kagome knew he was telling the truth but what was she going to say to that. Sesshomaru and Kagome weren't actually going out but she did still liked him and-. Wait what was she thinking. She loved Sesshomaru but for what reason is it because of what he did. Never turning back and not giving up on her or maybe for what he was. She knew if InuYasha was a Celestial being Sesshomaru has to be one to. Maybe she liked him so much because she knew he liked her and could understand her. All the confusion was killing her and this was the last thing she wanted to happen. The only problem in her life was her powers and now boys. Hojo got up and headed out of the room.

"Kagome I can't really force you into liking me but I hope you would reconsider my feelings toward you." He walked out and for some reason she started to cry. Things were getting out of hand. Her heart, Her decisions, they were all to complicating to understand and She knew it wasn't going to be easy to choose.

The weekend came and went and on Monday Hojo enrolled in her school and forgetting the past she walked to school with him and Kazuki. She smiled and said hi to neighbors as usual.

"So sis wait at the front gate alright, don't go home until Hojo or I come and get you." Kazuki looked at her suspiciously. "Hey where's your bag? Did you forget it at home again kagome?"

"Um… I left it at school. Maybe someone turned it in at the office or something."

"Sigh…I'll go check when we get to school."

"Why can't I check on it on my own Kazuki? Always treating me like a kid. Jezz."

"Fine if you want to then… Whatever." When they got to school Kazuki went wondering around somewhere and Hojo followed her to the office. She got her bag luckily and Hojo and Kagome went to Mrs. Shirono's classroom and everyone immediately stared at them. They took a seat next to the window. She didn't talk but just looked outside. Kagome was hoping to see Sesshomaru near the gate again but he wasn't there. She laid her head on the desk still staring outside. She was thinking, thinking about everything that has happened to her since she started school. Strangely the classroom was quiet and she immediately looked around and Inuyasha was staring down at her.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked with such a stare that it scared her.

"What do you mean what happened?" Amazingly Hojo didn't do anything to stop Inuyasha from talking to her but just watched.

"I mean what happened between you and Sesshomaru? What did he do to you?" She was dumb struck until she finally realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, that, nothing happened? And please keep it down everyone's staring at us."

"I don't care Kagome…. You know what, your right. Come here." He grabbed her wrist and escorted her swiftly out of the room until Hojo grabbed her other hand preventing her to leave.

"What the-" Inuyasha looked back suddenly and let Kagome go. He walked over and faced Hojo and gripped the collar of his shirt. "This is none of your business so get out of the way." Hojo chuckled.

"If it involves Kagome than it is my business." Kagome grabbed InuYasha's wrist and he immediately let him go.

"Stop it." She turned to Hojo. "It's okay Hojo really were just going to talk." She lead Inuyasha outside of the classroom and on to the roof. "What do you think your-" He grasped both of her hands and pushed her up against the fence and before she knew it there lips connected. He kissed her so deeply that she wanted it to stop. She tried to push him away but his grip was as tight as a tiger's claws. He didn't let her go and he didn't even try to stop kissing her. She was tired of everything, tired of these problems, tired of love. She didn't call this a confession of love but a problem. A terrible problem that she couldn't get out of. He stopped and when she thought he was done he still continued kissing her neck.

"Stop it Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome was crying at this point, She was scared of everything he was doing. She just didn't understand why he was doing this, why he was hurting her. "Please stop Inuyasha."

"Is this what you wanted Kagome, If it is than I'll give it to you." He was hurting her as he gripped her wrist tighter and tighter in frustration

Kagome was struggling to get out of this problem but Inuyasha held her and locked her onto the fence. He kissed her neck and followed up, licking her chin.

"Stop it Inuyasha! I can't take it anymore! Stop it I can-" he lunged for her lips to shut her mouth kissing her as deeply that it choked her. She could hardly breath. Her heart was beating to rapidly that she couldn't control it. The bell rang and he just continued and held her in place. Crying and hoping that he would stop, she attempted to push him away. He took both of her hands in one and pulled it up over her head and she could feel his free hand ride up the side of her hip. Things were getting out of control suddenly out of her surprise she heard the door creak open and she was hoping it was someone who can help her. She couldn't see whom it was and Inuyasha was to distracted to hear. Kagome looked on the side of her and her eyes widened as she saw Sesshomaru standing right there. She thought she was dreaming but that wasn't it, Inuyasha flew to the ground by the impact of Sesshomaru's fist and She dropped to the ground as well still wailing in tears. Sesshomaru rushed to Inuyasha and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"You damn half-breed!" Sesshomaru yelled as he hit Inuyasha over and over again. She finally got to her senses and ran to them. Grabbing Sesshomaru's arm to prevent another blow, she cried and yelled.

"Stop it please Sesshomaru! Don't hit him again please." Although she yelled he still ignored her and rapidly pulled away from her grasp and took a final blow. Sesshomaru got up and took a step back. Inuyasha laid on the ground but he just laughed and got up and leaned his self on the fence. He was beaten pretty badly but he laughed and dusted himself off.

"I didn't know Sesshomaru, that you would sacrifice so much for her. I thought you were more than that. The damn tough guy who thinks the whole god damn world is a distraction. Now you're sacrificing everything for her. I may be a half-breed but I know-"

"Shut your damn mouth." Sesshomaru approached him and carried him by the collar once again.

"What is it bro. Does the truth hurt? If you stay with her you're just putting her endanger. So just give her to me." Inuyasha smiled and looked over at Kagome. She was terrified and confused, she didn't know what to do but stand there. Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha aside and took her hand and led her out the door and into the halls. They passed by classes with students looking on at them. A teacher behind the couple told them to go to class but Sesshomaru kept walking. They got outside of the school and he led her outside and She didn't say anything but followed him.

The class was out of control because of the unsuspected substitute teacher. She was a push over and she was drove out of the classroom. Kazuki ignored the riot and went on his cell phone. He called Kamui his 17-year-old brother who lived in Tokyo. He visited once when Kagome was 10 but he never visited since. He always put Kagome in place when she got out of hand but she didn't like Kamui too much.

"Hello." Kamui answered.

"Hey I was checking things out with you. So how's it going?"

"Heh, you must be joking right, you called me to see how I was doing. Well I'm busy if there is nothing else than-"

"Wait!"

"What, Let me guess, this must involve our precious little sister."

"Yea sort of."

"What do you mean sort-"

"Wait hold on." Someone behind him tapped his shoulder and it was Miroku. "What is it man can't you see that I'm talking." Miroku pulled Kazuki to the window.

"Hey, your little sister is ditching school with a guy. I mean it does look like Kagome." Kazuki gripped the phone tightly and put it up against his ear.

"Hey Kamui, you still there."

"Yea, so what, you need me there or not?"

"Yea come here as soon as possible Kagome's getting out of hand."

"Heh, good I need I little break from this place and I can't wait to see my little sis again." Kazuki hanged up the phone and he now knew that Hojo wasn't going to solve this problem and he didn't need an extra mouth to feed around the house.

* * *

Kamui is like my least fav character in my fanfic..lol.. and you all will find out in the next chapter. 


	4. What the hell is going on ?

They finally stopped at Sesshomaru's family cottage and he let her hand go and looked out at the sea.

"So tell me Kagome do you love me?" He didn't look at her but just stared at the ocean. She stood there looking at the ground and She surly didn't know what to say.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, do you love me or not Kagome? It's a simple yes or no question."

" I do love you Sesshomaru but my brother he won't allow it and-"

"Then stay here with me."

"Stay here with you? That's just a fantasy that won't ever happen I mean how about school and money and food. Sesshomaru that is just to-"

"Didn't you think I thought about that already Kagome? I know the hardships and difficulties in this but if you're willing to work this out with me than-" Kagome couldn't help her self as she lunged toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

" This is why I care about you so much Sesshomaru. You're always willing to be with me what ever the circumstances may be but it just can't happen this way. My parents will eventually come home and find me missing. They'll call the police and you'll be in trouble and I don't want that. I don't want that at all." He turned to her and he held her as tears ran down her cheek.

"If you can't stay with me forever than I'll find any chance to be with you." She looked up and smiled.

"I would like that a lo-. Aggh!" Pain coursed through her body and she dropped to her knees. It was like 9 years ago, the same pain but even worse.

"Ses-Sesshomaru get a-away from me." She could tell it was happening again and it wouldn't stop even though how hard she tried to suppress it. The power inside her was ripping her apart and electricity traveled up her arm and ripped her sleeves, slicing her clothes into shreds. Sesshomaru held her and she could see that his clothes were tearing apart and his face showed such pain that she didn't understand why he was still near her. "Wh-what are you doing? Get away!" She screamed from in agony and a wave of energy should have blown him away from her but he still held on. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'll help stop the pain Kagome. If this doesn't work than I don't know what will." He held the back of her head and kissed her. Kagome's body went into shock and everything inside her calmed down. He departed her lips away from hers and smiled but suddenly dropped onto his chest as blackness swept her eyes.

She woke up from the same nightmare as always and tears slipped down her chin. Sesshomaru sat beside her and immediately held her in his arm. 

"I'm here don't worry." Sesshomaru said cradling her in his arms. They stayed like that and she didn't want to let him go.

"I'm such a child." She said with a smile.

"Heh, All the time bringing you're self down like that."

"I always have those horrible nightmares and I can't shove them away. I'm as happy as always when I'm with my parents and then it suddenly starts to rain and my powers get out of control and I find myself covered with there blood. I'd scream and cry but no one would here me and I suddenly wake up from the nightmare." He kissed her forehead and laid her on her back. He kissed her and glided his hand down her shoulder. When he stopped she looked up at him. Sesshomaru smiled and ran his hand through her hair. I was worried a little and she hoped it wasn't showing on her face.

"Don't worry Kagome." He smiled and hugged her. "I just want to hold you until you as long as I can." They held each other and ultimately went to sleep, cradling each other as time seemed to stop.

"Wake up Kagome." Sesshomaru said slightly shaking her awake.

"Huh? What time is it?"

"It's 7 in the morning" She got up swiftly.

" Wait how long was I here?"

"You were here for 3 days already."

"You mean I slept again for 3 days?" Sesshomaru laughed.

"No you were here for 3 days ever since that accident." He held out his hand.

"Here you can wear some of my clothes since your clothes are tearing." she got up and changed. Sesshomaru bought Bento lunches at a near by store and they ate. He walked her home shortly afterwards.

"So you think your brother's going to blow a gasket?" Sesshomaru asked as they held each others hand.

"For sure. He's going to be mad as hell but as always I'll get through it." They got to her home and she kissed Sesshomaru goodbye. As she walked to the door she hesitated to open it but soon took a deep breath and swung the door open.

"I'm home!" She yelled through out the house and as always Kazuki came in front of her and shouted.

"Where the hell were you!" He grabbed her wrist and led her to the living room, practically throwing her on the couch.

"Just as I thought, yelling again!" As Kagome tried to ignore eye contact with her stubborn brother she noticed that the luggage's that always was set by the T.V. was gone. Maybe Hojo went home, deleting one problem from her life. "You want to know where I went. Does these clothes give you a clue! Since your so clueless let me tell you, I was with Sesshomaru and I stayed at his house for a little while that's all!" She smiled not caring that she disobeyed him. Kagome didn't care at all.

"Well is that what you did. You've been really out of control Kagome." An unsuspected voice came from behind and she looked and saw Kamui. She hated him so much but feared him at the same time. She froze as he approached her. He came in front of her and gently touched her cheek. She was trembling in fear at this point and she couldn't control her self "What's wrong Kagome? You look like you seen a ghost." He smiled and she smacked his hand away from her. She didn't say anything but ran to her room and locked the door behind her.

"He's not going to hurt me. Not ever again." She leaned her back up against the door and slowly sank to the floor. Tears streaked her face as she hugged her legs up to her chest.

"Kagome!" The door was pounding on the other side. "Hey open this door already. You have to come down and eat." Kazuki yelled from the other side.

"No! Leave me alone. I'm not hungry." She sat up against the door. "I'm not ever coming out until he leaves."

"Until who leaves?"

"Don't act dumb with me Kazuki I'm talking about that stupid idiot."

"Hojo left already. Is that who you're talking about?"

"Hojo left already? Why?" It wasn't like she cared or anything but she just was curious.

"He just needed to go back that's all."

"Well I'm not coming out until that lame ass you call your older brother leaves."

"Kagome he's your brother to and he's staying here for a couple of weeks so-"

"I don't care! I hate him he is not my brother and I'm not coming out!" she cradled myself into a ball and stared out the window.

"Fine…if that's what you want than I won't stop you but you'll get hungry sooner or later." Kagome heard his footsteps dim further and further down stairs until she heard nothing but crickets.

This whole staying in the room not eating masquerade was annoying her and she was getting hungry. She didn't eat for 2 days and now sitting by the door she was listening if anyone was walking around but why would they; it was 2:00 in the morning. She creaked the door open and went outside tiptoeing to the stairs. Kagome got to the refrigerator and she saw nothing to eat but fish and she didn't even check if they left rice for her. With a sighed she closed the door.

She gasp as someone pushed her up against the refrigerator she tried to yell but a hand prevented her from doing so. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him from behind. She wanted to yell but She couldn't, she wanted to fight free but she was too scared to even move. She was trembling and she knew Kamui was behind her and ultimately she was right.

"Don't worry Sis I got you." Kamui held her closer to him still with his hand over her mouth. "Don't shake so much it's just me. I'm here don't worry." She couldn't move or even try to get out she just stood there in his arms muffling out words that she wish could wake up Kazuki. "Don't cry little sister, are you hungry? Shake your head, yes or no, are you hungry." She shook my head up and down and he let her go. "Let me cook you something alright, sit down." Kagome took a seat and looked at him suspiciously. She wanted to run but he would just catch her and things would just get worst.

He took out the fish and prepared her food to eat but she was still spectacle about his actions. "I haven't seen you for what… 5 years-"

"Seven" she corrected.

"Oh right, seven so you remember?" She sat there quietly not moving but keeping an eye on him. "So how has it been?"

"You mean when you weren't around… Perfect but now miserable." He laughed and put her food right in front of her.

"Enjoy." He said handing her a fork. She took it and he went to the sink and washed the dishes. It was weird, everything he did was strange and that just made her more terrified of him. When Kamui finished washing dishes he wiped his hands and stood beside her. "So how is it?" She hated his smile it was like he was about to do something heinous but he just leaned over and rested his arms on the table. She just ate not even looking at him. Kamui reached out and brushed away a strand of hair from her face. He touched her cheek but she ignored his actions.

"Stop it." She said continuing to eat but he didn't he just traveled his hand down to her chin and slightly lifted up her face so she could face him.

"Kazuki tells me you've been misbehaving lately…running off with guys with out his consent. Doesn't that just sound so bad Kagome?"

"You just make it sound bad." She nudged away from his hand and took another bite. He moved behind her and placed his hands on the table, both of them on either side of her, trapping her. Kagome tried to stay calm but when he placed his chin on her shoulder she immediately dropped her fork on the plate. She could feel his breath on her neck and the feeling just made her wince in disgust.

"Young girls like yourself shouldn't be running off with men you don't even know."

"Y-You're wrong I do know him and I-" Kamui's lips pressed against her neck and all she wanted to do was scream.

"And you what Kagome?" She was scared of him, scared of his touch and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Kazuki idolized his older brother, if she tried to tell Kazuki what his older brother was doing to her he would never believe her.

"I'm glade mom and dad adopted you. Kikyo wasn't too much fun to play with. She was always the type to move around. Well she was small, but you Kagome, I like you the best." He was disgusting and if anyone had to die she wished it were him, not kikyo. He did the same thing to his sister and now he's doing this to her. The thought of it made her shed tears and that was the last thing she wanted to happen. Kagome thought he changed but she was wrong.

His lips traveled up her neck and on to her cheek, where she could feel his tongue brush up against her cheek and close to her ear. He eventually stopped and pressed his lips gently on to her neck. His hands didn't stop either, they were placed on her thigh and he moved up wards until a door slammed closed. Kamui stopped and stepped back. Kazuki walked in the kitchen and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey what's going on? Man do you know what time it is or what?" Kazuki yawned and went up to them. "Oh so you finally decided to eat now. Well hurry up and finish ok. I told you that you were going to be-" She got up rapidly and pushed Kazuki aside.

"I'm done."

"Hey Kagome come back you didn't even finish all of it." Kazuki called after her but she didn't listen. She went upstairs and locked her door putting a chair up against the doorknob and laid on the bed. She hated this, She hated Kamui and She just laid there crying her self to sleep.

Kagome locked her door and stayed in bed as Kazuki repeatedly knocked. "Kagome open this door. We have to go to school." She didn't get up but listened to him and wrapped her self with a blanket. "Kagome!" He yelled as he pounded on the door. "sigh, You can stay home for today but tomorrow you have to go to school understand me?" She didn't reply but went back to sleep.

The days came and went and she didn't care what time it was or what day it was. They knocked and knocked on the door but she didn't do nothing but sleep her life away. Her parents didn't come home for weeks and She expected that to happen but until they came home they weren't coming in. She went to sleep dreaming of her past with the Aogiri family and it all started to go pitch black until She felt someone touch her shoulder and She awoke suddenly and slapped the person that was near me.

"Stop it get away from me! Don't touch me!" She yelled continuously striking at the person until her hands were caught.

"Kagome wake up it's me! Kagome!" Her eyes were full of tears and she saw Kazuki sitting beside her and Kamui was leaning on her dresser with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He smiled knowing that her reaction toward Kazuki was going to happen and she just wiped her tears dry with her arm.

"What is going on in here?" Her mom entered her room and following her was her dad. They sat on the bed and her mother streamed her hand through her daughters hair. "Did you have a bad dream honey?" She got up and walked to her bedroom door.

"I-I can't take this anymore. I don't want to live like this." She looked at them and She took a step back with her hands on her head. She was stressed out and her head hurted so much that it felt like it was going to explode. She took a deep breath and calmed down. She put her hands down to her side and looked at her parents and smiled with tears traveling down her face.

"Honey." Her mother got up. " What's wrong?"

"Stop, don't come any closer mom. I love you so much and I can't control myself anymore, I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to get hurt. Thank you for taking care of me for so long but I can't be here. I'm sorry I can't replace her."

"Kagome what are you talking about. Replace who?" Her father said with such a worried expression on his face it hurted her.

"I can't replace Kikyo and I don't want to live this life anymore. It's killing me and I'll be alright don't worry." Before they could run after her and prevent her from leaving she ran rapidly outside her room and the flight of stairs. Kagome went to the kitchen and out the door. She ran, she didn't know where she was going but she ran as if a lion was chasing her. It started to rain but she didn't care but she knew her heart was leading the way.

"_Mommy, Daddy hurry up, there's a good spot right there under the tree." She said as She ran to the shaded area. They smiled from afar, holding a picnic basket._

"_Hold on sweet heart, were old, we can't walk that fast." Her father joked as he held her mother's hand. She laughed covering her mouth._

"_Oh Daddy…hurry up."_ They all laughed together and everything went dark and she finally woke up from a dream.

She fell asleep resting her head on her mother's tombstone. The rain didn't let down but it got stronger and colder. Kagome looked at her mother and father's tombstone, which read 'May your daughters love guide you to heaven.' She knew they were in a better place but all she was thinking now was to join them, to die here right beside them and join them in happiness. She didn't eat for days and the wind was just picking up speed. She was starving and weak but it doesn't matter the pain she was in, it just didn't matter. She laid down on the drenched grass and stayed there. Her eyes were getting blurry but she suddenly felt something warm on her. A jacket covered her but she couldn't see who it was because of her blurry vision but it wasn't like she could do anything.

"Don't worry alright I got you." She didn't know who he was. Her senses were shutting down and he lifted her up and she drifted to sleep.

She woke up and felt a chill and she shivered. "Oh, I'm sorry here I'll get you a blanket." She didn't recognize his voice. She was expecting Sesshomaru's voice and she thought it was him but it wasn't. She opened her eyes and she saw the back of his head until he exited the room. She sat up and looked out the window, it was still pouring and the rain just kept pounding on the glass. She looked around the room and it was a small cozy place. She was on the bottom of a bunk bed but she didn't know if anyone one was on the top. It looked like a dorm room but she wasn't to sure.

"Hey, here you go." He set the blanket on top of her and sat on the chair that was placed under a desk. He stared at her contently and sighed as he leaned back. "So how are you? Why were you out there in the rain?" She stood silently looking at him; he had black hair with the most intense eyes. He wore a bandana with a blue shirt and white long shorts, past his knees. He was cute and she couldn't stop looking at him. He had the same moody expression like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha but his he looked quiet calm sitting there. " If it is not any trouble I mean."

"My family… I couldn't take them."

"How could you say that…at least you have one, you know? Some people would kill to have a family." He was angry and he got up and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry it's just like, I don't know I thought, well I thought…it's just that my family isn't there you know. My parents are always at work and my brothers well…" She stopped and walked up beside him. "You're alone to. I know how you feel and-

"You don't know how the hell I feel!" He didn't look at her and she grabbed his hand and held it firmly in hers.

"It's okay you know. My parents they were the best and-" He pulled his hand away.

"Stop it. You have a family remember. So why are you talking like there dead."

"Because they are dead! I was talking about my foster family being a pain but I know what you're going through."

" Hey sorry. I didn't-"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"So your foster family drove you to the point where you wanted to kill yourself."

"Well you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She sat on the bed and told him about how Kamui didn't treat her like a sister and about Kikyo.

"You're a run away. Well you can stay here for a while and-"

"Hey man I got some drinks now lets celebrate and par-" A guy walked in the room wearing a basketball jersey and he carried a huge plastic bag and stopped and looked at the girl. "Who is she? Your girlfriend huh? Wow man she so totally cute." The guy said setting down the packages.

"Shut up man. She's not my girlfriend."

"So what's your name cutie?" The guy with the jersey said with a smile.

"My names Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome, well that's a cute name, I'm Yuuri Shitajome and that right beside you is Satoru Kazena. So Satoru, man, you know you can't have girls in the dorm, do you know what will happen if Naraku finds out? You know he's always finding a way to kick you out of this school." Yuuri took out a can of beer and started to drink. "Oh sorry, Hey Kagome do you want one." He said passing Satoru a can. After she said no Satoru threw him back the liquor. "Come on Satoru, have a drink, we won the game and now it's time to celebrate."

"Shut up, you know I don't drink." Yuuri started to laugh.

"No, you mean that you don't drink anymore? See Kagome when he drinks like a couple of sips of liquor he-" Satoru's foot slammed onto Yuuri's head and shut him up. "Aw man I was just kidding." Satoru sat back down and looked at her.

"So you can stay here alright?" He said lying on the bed.

"But aren't you going to get into trouble?"

"Don't worry okay? Let me worry about it." Everything was quiet until Yuuri got up.

"Hey isn't that your jersey Satoru. Why is she wearing your Jersey you know you only where those for major games." She looked down and Kagome didn't notice that her clothes were changed and she started to blush. He looked at her and shrugged..

"So what? There so much goddamn rules I can't keep track of it all so-" She hit his face before he could finish his sentence and got up swiftly, blushing so bad that she couldn't talk straight.

"y-y-you…you… you changed my clothes?"

"I had to, you were soaking wet and-"

"I can't believe you…you undressed me?" she noticed that he was blushing and he got up.

"It wasn't like I was trying anything, I mean you were wet and-!" Satoru stopped and ran out of words to explain his actions.

"And what you undressed me, couldn't you have woken me up or something!"

"Well sorry I just was thinking that you were going to get sick! It's not like I was doing it just for nothing!"

"Just for nothing! Why you pervert!" She turned around not facing him and Yuuri started to ease the tension in the room.

"Now, now people lets calm down and think this over rationally."

"Just tell me this Satoru, did you at least looked away while you were dressing me?" she waited for him to answer.

"How could I not look? I had to change you. How can I dress you if I can't-" She threw a pillow at his face and started walking towards the door.

"Wait…you can't go, if anyone sees you outside, it'll be the end for us." She stopped and looked at the both of them.

"Hmm…Alright I'll stay for one day and one day only alright." She smiled forgetting everything and she saw them both blush which made her laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Satoru blushed even more and she laughed harder and fell to her knees. It was so funny and he just looked away. "I'm so sorry it's just you're so funny." She got up and looked around him to see his face. He looked mad but he was still blushing a bit. She wrapped her arms around his arm and smiled. "Come on what's wrong Satoru I'm sorry, at least I stayed here for you didn't I?" He sighed and gave up.

"Fine if you want, laugh at me as long as it makes you happy." He still had an ill-tempered look on his face but she knew he liked her company and she liked his to. She giggled and pulled him to the window. She pointed to the building right across the dorm.

"Look, that building, is that your school?" She said holding his arm.

"Yeah it is." She looked up at him. "What is it?" He said looking down at her as her grin grew wider.

"Nothing its just you look so familiar. It's like I met you before but I-. Oh never mind I'm just losing my mind." Laughing, she sat on the bed and laid down. She sighed thinking about Kazuki and how worried he must be.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Satoru said sitting beside her as Yuuri looked on.

"My brother, Kazuki, he must be worried about me." She placed a pillow over her face and yawned.

"You could always go back home." Yuuri suggested.

" I know but…It's just that…I don't want to be with Kamui."

"Kamui?" Yuuri said in confusion.

"He doesn't really treat her as a sister you know what I mean…He treats her like a kind of doll you know." Satoru explained

"Oooooh" Yuuri stood up and climbed the stairs to his bed. He stared up at the ceiling.

"So does Kazuki know?"

"Of course not." She said taking the pillow off of her face.

" Then why don't you tell him?"

"Because…Kazuki looks up to Kamui so much, I mean he is his older brother and all. If I told him he wouldn't believe me let alone do anything about it."

"How about your parents?" Satoru asked lying beside her.

"What about them?"

"You said they saw you ran out of the house so don't you think they'll call the police?" She wondered and pushed Satoru off the bed.

"What the." Satoru said getting off the ground as she stood up.

"Sorry but this was a mistake. I should go home. I wouldn't want you two to get into trouble." She walked toward the door although Satoru's hand prevented her to go any further.

"Hey…stay here for the night at least. It's to late to go home now, I'll take you there tomorrow." She nodded and Satoru went to his closet and grabbed a blanket and set it on the floor. She laid on the bed and covered her self with the blanket.

"Goodnight" She said drifting off to sleep.

Satoru got her clothes out of the dryer and gave them to her. After she changed they sneaked out of the dorm at 6:00 in the morning and went out to eat. He walked her home and all she could think about is how her brother let alone her parents were going to say.

"so you sure you want to go home?" Satoru said looking at her.

"Yeah if you promise me that I could pay you back for all you've done for me."

"What ever…If you want to than fine. As long as you have the time to pay me back if you don't get grounded." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah you're right. Well here we are." Satoru looked at her home in confusion.

"You sure this is your house?"

"Yeah why?"

"This is the Aogiri household."

"Yea it is, they're my foster family. how do you know them?"

"Well I know your mom and dad."

"I told you my brothers name you didn't recognize them?"

"Well I did but there names are pretty popular and I thought you were talking about someone else." She laughed and tugged him to the front door. "What are you doing?"

"You have to come with me and try to get me out of trouble since you know them."

"Fine I'll try my best." She opened the door and it was unlocked. Kagome went in the kitchen and her whole family was sitting at the dinning table and suddenly turned their attention to her.

"Hi" She said weakly with a smile as she held Satoru's hand. Her mother got up and hugged her.

"Oh, Kagome where were you?" Her mother looked up at Satoru and hugged him too in delight. "Satoru I wasn't expecting you here so soon." She looked at the both of them puzzled.

"What do you mean you weren't expecting him?" Her mom took their wrist and sat them at the dinning table setting a plate of food in front of them.

"Now where were you Kagome?"

"Wait what did you mean by-"

"She was with me Mrs. Aogiri." Satoru interrupted.

"With you?" Her father said taking a bite of his egg.

"Yes I stumbled upon her at the cemetery. She fainted and I took her to my dorm."

"Kagome what were you doing at the cemetery?" Her mother questioned.

"I was visiting mom and dad." Everyone around her was quiet staring right at her. "What is it?" She said with a smile. " I was just visiting and lost track of time don't worry but never mind that what do you mean by Satoru being here so soon?" Satoru looked at his plate and picked his food. She just looked at her mother and father who smiled and looked at both Satoru and her self.

"You two are getting married!" they said in delight.

"Meet your new fiancé." Her mother added.


	5. Satoru

Kagome stared at her mother and father in disbelief. She couldn't believe she had another fiancé. It was way to soon and she didn't even know the man. It was crazy.

"What do you mean by fiancé, you must be joking right?" Kagome restrained herself from yelling. She couldn't believe this.Her mother smiled and Kazuki just looked at Kamui exchanging the look of confusion. Her mother started.

"We have been keeping this from you kids for a while. We know that you and Hojo didn't get along to well so we picked another one for you. We wanted someone who was independent and responsible and who went to a great School. That is where we bumped into Satoru Uchiha. We told him about you and wasn't into the idea at first but we said just to get to know each other and decide in two days. We shook on the idea and he was supposed to come over tomorrow but since he's here now, its all the better." Her mother smiled and offered Satoru more food.

"You mean I don't have a saying in any of this?" Kagome said and her father laid his chin on his palm.

"That's right Kagome." He smiled, including her mother. She couldn't believe they thought she would be calm about this but they looked so happy she didn't know what to say.

"If- If it's alright with Satoru I guess-" Satoru gazed at her.

"Of course it's okay with me." He said with a smile.

"Well it's settled. Satoru will attend your school on Monday and he'll be with you throughout your life." She was uneasy and there grins just made it more difficult to protest. She just smiled back and noticed Kamui smirking at her. Satoru didn't fail to notice at how content Kamui stared at her. He got up and looked at her parents.

"I have to be leaving now. I have to start packing and if it's not any trouble would it be okay for Kagome to follow so we can get to know each other on the way." _Why would he be asking me to come with him?_ Satoru was acting suspicious and she didn't know what he was thinking.

"Oh of course." Her mother said in delight. "That's an excellent idea." Satoru immediately snatched her away outside and she immediatly stopped him.

"What's going on?" He pulled her rapidly toward him and kissed her. When he pulled away he tugged her pulling her to the direction of the dorm.

"I just was making sure that brother of yours don't touch you while I'm gone that's all." Satoru was a nice person and cared about her enough to watch after her.

She laid there in bed and just stared at the ceiling, stroking Satoru's hair as he slept, cuddling beside her. Kagome's parents left for work as always and she just laid there. When Satoru moved in on Friday he would always try to embrace her every second. He claimed that he was just worried about Kamui coming in her room but she knew he was trying to get out of embarrassment that he never wanted her to leave him but what about Sesshomaru? She couldn't just forget about him and she knew if he found out he would… he would…well she didn't know what he would do but she knew it wouldn't be to good.

Kagome sighed and looked down at Satoru who slept so silently. She loved Satoru so much but she can't just push Sesshomaru aside and what about her powers. She wouldn't want it to hurt any one of them. She just couldn't believe She was in this kind of mess called love. If they just wanted to be her friend it would have been okay but that is just asking too much. Inuyasha was a problem also and she wouldn't know how to react to that either. Satoru woke up and held her tightly.

"What's wrong?" He said not taking his gaze off of her.

"The guys at our school." She said truthfully.

"You must have a lot of admirers."

"You can say that…I'm just worried how they would react to this fiancé stuff."

"Who cares about them, if they mess around with you I'll take care of it."

"How about you, they can be a little violent."

"You don't need to worry about me I can take care of them. Come on lets go to the kitchen I'll cook you something." Satoru kissed her slightly on the lips and helped her up. They went to the kitchen and Satoru pulled out her chair.

"I can help you cook." She said and he just smiled.

"Didn't I say I'd cook you something?" He said waiting for her to sit down.

"You sure?"

"yea I'm sure okay now sit." She sat down and Satoru started to cook while Kamui creped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey little Sis." Kamui said holding her tightly.

"Let go of me you ass." She said as Satoru turned around and stopped what he was doing.

"You have quite the mouth their Kagome where did you learn to be so rude."

"When you came back now let me-"

"You better let her go Kamui." Satoru held a knife in one hand and placed his hands on the table looking straight at him. Kamui kissed her neck and laughed.

"What are you going to do Satoru? I know you want to kill me." Kamui smiled and continued. "You think just because my parents say your going to be together it doesn't mean that she's all yours." He just smiled and started to press his lips up against her neck once again and as swiftly as ever Satoru threw the knife. It hit the wall in back of Kamui but it got close enough to slightly cut Kamui's cheek. She didn't know what happened, it went so quickly and Kamui stopped and let her go. He laughed not surprised at all and she just stood still. Lifting his hand up to his cheek, he wiped the blood and liked his finger tips. Kamui took out the knife from the wall and smirked.

"So you think your so clever, well lets see how you take it when Kagome is alone. You can't watch her forever." He tossed Satoru the knife and walked away. Satoru rushed to her side and examined her neck.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine." She answered.

"That bastard… Don't worry Kagome he won't touch you again, as long as I'm here he won't touch a strand of hair on your head." He held her and she just wondered how long he would stay by her side and how long he would keep that promise.

She woke up at 6:45 and shook Satoru who laid asleep next to her. 

"Hey Satoru wake up it's almost 7."

"huh?" Satoru said weakly scratching his head.

"I said wake up its time for your first day of school." They got up and she took a shower and got changed. Kazuki and Kamui were at the table eating as they got down.

"So are you two going to eat something?" Kazuki got up and went to fix their plates.

"No that's ok Kazuki, we'll get something on the way." She took Satoru's hand and rushed him out the door. "Bye Kazuki I'll meet you at school." They walked to school hand in hand and when they got there all eyes were on them.

" Hey Kagome what's wrong, why is everyone staring at us?" Satoru whispered as they walked to class.

"Don't worry come on let's hurry." When they got to class everyone still stared, She didn't know what was going on but they just took a seat and talked until Eri and Ayame took a seat right next to her.

"Kagome can we talk." Ayame said trying to pull her to a quiet and secluded area of the room.

"No. we can talk right here because I know it has to do with Satoru right?"

"Well kind of?" Eri said with Satoru looking on at the two girls.

"Well say it in front of me and in front of him."

"Fine." Ayame said giving up. "Well is he your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend he's-"

"Well good because I thought he was."

"You didn't let me finish…He's not my boyfriend but my Fiancé."

"Fiancé!" Ayame and Eri screamed making the whole class turn their heads toward them.

"Can you guys say it any louder please?" She said sarcastically. "Why'd you ask anyway?"

"Because of Sesshomaru."

"What about Sesshomaru?"

"Well weren't you guys going steady?"

"Well…" She didn't know what to say but she just sat there. Satoru just looked at her waiting for her to speak. "It's just that I didn't see him for a while and I don't know I didn't tell him about this and-"

"And he's coming here today." Eri interrupted.

"Today?" She rapidly stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. "What do you mean today?"

"Well I ran into him this morning and he asked if you were coming to school today and I said yes."

"Yes? Why did you say yes?"

"Well I didn't know you got yourself a fiancé?"

"Why? are you still in love with him Kagome?" Satoru asked looking up at her.

She sat back down. " I don't know?" She was so stupid She didn't know what to say She was in the spot light and She just had to tell him the truth.

"Well lets just see what's going to happen. Whether he comes or not you're already mine." Satoru gave her a chaste kess right in front of everyone and she knew he was right. She was his and she wanted to be his but she just can't choose. She'll end up with one of them or none and she just had to see what's going to happen.

The school day ended and she went to her locker to put away her textbook and Satoru followed. When she was done they walked and he held her hand firmly in his. When they got out of the building she didn't see Sesshomaru and she sighed out of relief. 

"So it's true, you did get paired up with trash." She turned around and it was Sesshomaru. She stood there and she let go of Satoru's hand and walked up to him and stopped inches away from him. "Why are you with him?" He said in disgust.

"He's my fiancé. My parents, they picked him for me and-" He ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"So that is why you're with him, just because of your parents."

"Sesshomaru calm down it's just-"

"It's just what Kagome…just tell me this…do you love me?"

"Of course I do and I love Satoru I just can't-" He kissed lunged toward her and kissed her. She rapidly pushed him away knowing Satoru was watching and took a step back.

"If you love me Kagome than why did you push me away."

"I-I don't know." Satoru pulled her away from him and dragged her away from him with out saying a word. Sesshomaru yelled out at them.

" Can't you handle the situation? If you can't handle this how can you handle Kagome? Why don't you come here and face me you damn bastard." Satoru stopped and he turned around and smiled.

"Because I know when to control myself when a lady is with me." They walked away and she thought Satoru did handle the situation very well but she was still uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he said not looking at her.

"I don't know what to do. Who I should be with? I don't know the answer to that."

"Than you shouldn't answer that…for now I mean. That question can wait and I can wait as well." Satoru smiled and she held his arm.

"You're very considerate. I mean in this kind of situation and all."

"I know you're thinking that I'm not to interested in you, saying that right."

"Kinda… No guy would be so calm as to say that."

"Well don't get me wrong I would want you to be with me but I also want you to be happy. I want you to be with the person that will make you happy whether it's me or someone else." He stopped and held her right in front of everyone who passed by. She held him and she knew what she had to say.

"Satoru"

"What is it?"

"I want you to be with me. With me to the end."

"Is that what you want?"

"Of course that is what I want…I want you with me and that is final." He held her and she smiled and pushed him away and held his hand. "Come on were causing a scene here." They walked hand in hand leaving the past and sweeping all the regrets behind.

"Kazuki were home!" She yelled as they entered the kitchen. She saw Kamui sitting at the table eating. 

"He's not here." He said getting up to put his plate in the sink. "Oh and Satoru you have a message about that job opening. It's on the answering machine if you don't believe me." Satoru went to the machine and a man talked about an opening in modeling their new line. When she heard that she laughed.

"You're modeling Satoru." She said when the message was over. "It's not like you're not cute or anything but I don't see you as the type of person to model for magazines."

"We'll the pay is good and very easy to do so I went for it. I didn't know I would be accepted though."

"So it says you have to meet them at 4 o'clock today…you better get ready." She said taking a seat and turning on the T.V. "You will be back soon right?"

"What are you talking about you're coming with me."

"I can't, it's a job interview you can't bring me along and besides I'll wait here and watch T.V and stay here until you come back. No problem." As she finished Kamui walked in and sat on the couch next to her.

"Yeah I'll take care of her when you're gone." She got up and threw a pillow at his face.

"Don't worry about this ass I'll stay in my room and wait until you come home so don't worry." She grabbed Satoru's hand and led him up in the room and kissed him. "Don't worry it'll be okay, I want you to have this job so don't worry about me and go." He went out and she locked the door. She laid on her bed looking at the ceiling and drifted off to sleep.

She didn't dream about anything but it was blackness. Nothing played in her mind, not her memories, not her past, nothing. She saw a tint of light and it widened as she began to wake up. She felt someone kiss her neck and an arm wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes and saw the back of Satoru's hair, he continued to kiss her neck and she began to talked.

"How was the interview?" He didn't say anything but kept kissing her neck and shoulder. "Satoru why aren't you answering me didn't it go well or what." He stopped kissing her and he chuckled. "What's wrong Satoru what's so funny?"

"You know what's so funny?" He lifted up his head to face her. "You're talking to me and I'm not Satoru."

"Kamui get off of me!" He pinned her hands above her head and she couldn't get away.

"How did you get in I locked the door!" She yelled.

"Mom and dad gave me the key and I just waited for you to make a mistake." She struggled more to get out of his grasp and minutes later she suddenly stopped moving. Kamui looked at her and smiled. "Are you to exhausted to struggle any furthure?"

"No. I just wanted to know why are you doing this to me. Is it out of fun or-"

"It's because I want you."

"Can't you get someone else why me…Why?"

"Because you're different."

"Different?" She said not knowing what he was talking about.

"I know what you are…I know what powers you hold."

"What are you talking about!" She yelled out of frustration.

" You're those legendary creatures…A Celestial Being." Kamui said with a smile.

**Okay that's the chapter for you. I'll be working on the next one now. Thanks for the reviews.**


	6. Having you in my grasp

**Where you left off:**

"_**I know what you are…I know what powers you hold."**_

"_**What are you talking about!" She yelled out of frustration.**_

" _**You're those legendary creatures…A Celestial Being." Kamui said with a smile

* * *

**_

"How did you-" 

"Just say I have my sources." Kamui started to unzip my skirt until she stopped him and took hold of his hand.

"What do you think you're doing…if you know I'm a celestial being than you know I can kill you right now."

"Yes I do know that but I know that you don't want others to know that either…you killed your parents and that is why you didn't tell mom and dad, even Kazuki right? If I tell them-"

"No! You can't." He smiled and he knew he had her in his grasps and she knew it as well.

"And why shouldn't I?" He stupidly asked

"Please don't tell them I don't want to be treated differently."

"Than hold still and let go of my hand." She didn't know what to do but listen. She was cornered and he had her in place so she did what he said. "Good girl, now hold still and cooperate." He kissed her and he let go of her wrist that he held above her head knowing she wouldn't push him off. He took off her shirt and nuzzled his nose up to her chin, to kiss her neck, sucking her pulse he smirked. She cried and just laid there, doing nothing.

"Hey I'm home!" Kazuki yelled from down stairs. It was a sign of relief and she sighed. Kamui got off of her and stood up, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He picked up her shirt off the floor.

"Well there are a lot of distractions now a days." He threw tossed her the shirt and smiled. "Come down stairs."

"Why?"

"No questions just hurry up." She was trapped and she wiped her tears away in disgust.. She didn't like where this was going and she just knew nothing good would come out of this. She put on her shirt and went down stairs. Satoru was also down stairs and he hugged her as she entered the kitchen.

"Did anything happen?" Satoru whispered.

"No nothing happened I was just fine."

Kamui smiled and threw out his arms. "Come here Kagome." She let go of Satoru and went to him. He held her and Satoru was just looking at them in confusion. Kamui kissed her forehead and Satoru looked at the scene in anger as he curled his hand into a fist.

"Why don't we have dinner out at a restaurant or something?" Kamui said as Satoru looked on.

"So I see you guys are getting along." Kazuki said with a smile.

"So how about it little Sis?"

"Sure Kamui what ever you say." She said hopelessly.

"Wait hold on what's going on?" Satoru pulled her away from him and glared at him.

"It's not like I'm forcing her, so what's up with you Satoru Sanzenin a little jealous, I know you feel that way but she's my little sister. It's not like it's a really date, I'm not going to steal her away from you or anything." Kamui teased

"Shut the hell up Kamui." Kazuki stepped in between of them making sure that no one was going to take a hit out of the other. Kagome grabbed Satoru's hand and dragged him into the living room. "What's going on Kagome?" he immediately asked.

"Nothing I talked to Kamui and everything is cool between us. He is finally treating me like he supposed to, like a brother so it's okay." She was so lying and she hope he couldn't tell that she was.

"Is he blackmailing you or what Kagome…He drove you to try to kill yourself and you think I was going to believe you when you say everything's cool."

"It's true really. Just calm down, trust me." He sighed and she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry."

"I'm still not convinced but if you say so then I'll calm down but I'm still keeping a watchful eye on him." They sat on the couch but he still looked spectacle about the whole thing.

"So how was the interview did you get the job?" She said changing the subject.

"Yeah, it was easy, I just had to do a couple of photo's and I was done."

"That's great but now all the girls are going to be all over you." He laughed and hugged her.

"You know you're the only girl for me." He got up and pulled her up onto her feet. "Come on lets go out and eat…forget about Kamui's offer and we can go out together." They went to the kitchen and Kamui immediately took Kagome's hand and pulled her into his arms.

"What is it brother?" She said as calmly as she could.

"What about that dinner we talked about?"

"Well me and Satoru, we were goin-"

"Why don't you go with Kamui, Kagome, it would be good for you both of you since you guys weren't getting along to well before…Start fresh." Kazuki suggested.

"Yeah…I hope you don't mind Mr. Sanzenin?" Kamui let go of her and took her jacket that laid on the kitchen table and handed it to her. "I'll be waiting in the car for you." He said as he went out the door.

"Aren't you going Kagome?" Kazuki said preparing dinner for Satoru and himself. She looked at Satoru and kissed him.

"Um sure I'll see you later Satoru, you to Kazuki." She went out and in the car and Satoru just looked on wanting to stop her but he trusted her. "What are you trying to do, what are you planning." She slammed the car door and tried to get comfortable in the car.

"You sure can act Kagome…like I said, were going out to dinner, we need to talk."

* * *

They got to Le Café, a popular restaurant that is impossible to get in. The only way you can eat there is if you booked yourself a table months in advance. She stepped out of the car and stood there looking at the long line that traveled along the entrance and trailing back along the building.

"What are we doing here…we can't get in you know that?" She said leaning on the car.

"Don't worry come on." They got to the entrance and groups of people were lined up to get in but they just passed them all and went to the front of the line.

"Your name?" A lady said as she gazed up at them. "Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Higurashi please come this way." She didn't know what was going on, they took a seat at a table and she just wondered what she was going to do.

"See I told you don't worry." She glared at him, she haven't been in such a nice restaurant but the person she was with just made the mood tensed.

"How did you know about me, how did you know who I was?" He smiled and drank the whine that was placed on the table.

"Well your little friend told me."

"My friend?"

" The one you trusted so much that you thought she was never going to tell anyone. You shouldn't let out that secret so freely. One kiss from me and she told me everything."

"How could she?" Her best friend who she shared everything with…all her secrets, how could Ayame do this to her.

"Its funny I didn't know you had friends like her, she is such a gullible person."

"How could you!" Kamui just stared at her as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "How could you just do that to her? Why did you play with her emotions that way!"

"I simply needed information and I got it."

"You made my friend betray me! You had no sympathy at all!" She started to walk out of the restaurant until two men stopped her and held her by her arms and took her to a secluded spot in the restaurant as Kamui led the way.

"What are you doing…get your hands off of me!" Kamui took out a syringe from his pocket and he flicked the end of the needle as he squirted out a little liquid from the syringe.

"Don't be frightened Kagome this will help you sleep." Kamui said sticking the needle in her wrist and emptying its contents into her arm. She felt the drugs crawl up her arm, seeping through her veins and she felt her eyelids growing increasingly heavy. Before she knew it she dozed to sleep not knowing where she was going or what will happen to her when she wake up.

* * *

She groan as she tossed to her side and slowly opened her eyes. She was on a huge bed and the area around her was really spacious. She got up and looked out of the window. She had a beautiful view as she looked down between the 20th or 30th floor. She didn't know how much stories up she was in but she just stood there in the room.

She stayed in a master suite and as nice as it was she wasn't going to stay to find out where Kamui was, she immediately went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Putting her ear up against the door she heard voices outside which was Kamui's, he immediately opened the door and she took a step back. "So you're finally awake." He said closing the door behind him.

"What did you do to me, what did you put in me?"

"You wouldn't have to worry, only some anastisia. You were getting out of control I had to do it." He moved closer to her and she took a step back every time he would take one forward.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing really."

"Nothing…. knowing you that can't possible be true." She gave him an hellish glare.

"You're right maybe I just wanted to talk, I tired to talk to you at the restaurant but you just didn't keep still."

"Shut up! I want to go home now!" he stepped back and took his keys from his pocket.

"Fine lets go then."

"Really?"

"Yeah really, why, you thought I was going to rape you or something. I would have if I was in a better mood but I don't have the patience so lets go or I'll change my mind."

"Okay." They went out and went in the car and surprisingly that was it. He didn't try anything or tried to touch her, which was a good thing, but she wondered what was wrong, what was bothering him? But who cares as long as he's not bothering her everything is all right. She wondered if Ayame did tell Kamui and she just had to find out the first day she gets to school.

* * *

"Satoru hurry up I want to have a photo of you. I saw your photo in the magazine and it was awesome." A girl seating behind him said holding a camera. Well his picture for Zeon came out. A popular magazine known in all of Japan. He got a whole spread page which explained about the new comer Satoru Sanzenin which was going to dominate the modeling agency. She was jealous that all the girls, whom she predicted, surrounded him and she, his girlfriend, for god sakes, his fiancé, sat all alone away from the commotion.

"Will you go out with me Satoru Sanzenin you're so cute." Another girl screamed out. She gripped her hand into a fist out of anger. She stood up out of jealousy and walked across the room and to the door. Satoru took her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry ladies, I'm flattered and all but I only have one girl for me now and forever." He looked down at her and smiled. She slightly pushed him away and escorted him outside. "What's wrong Kagome? What ever I did I'm sorry."

"You know you didn't do anything so why are you apologizing?" She said as she lead him outside and under a tree.

"Because you're mad at me and I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"I'm just scared that's all." She held him and placed her ear upon his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Scared of what Kagome?" He said stroking her hair, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Of losing you." He laughed and she pushed him away.

"Why are you laughing I'm seri-" He kissed her and when he departed his lips away from her, she looked up at him.

"You should already know that I'd always be with you." She laughed and Kagome immediately spotted Ayame walking by. She pulled out of Satoru's grasp and ran to her direction.

"Satoru, I'll meet you in class okay I got to talk to Ayame so when I'm gone you better not be flirting." He smiled and she now was going to find out the truth about this whole masquerade. _Did she really tell Kamui about me or is he just lying._

"Ayame wait! I need to talk to you!" She yelled out. They went to a secluded area and they talked.

"So what's up Kagome?" Ayame said with a smile.

"Did…did you tell anyone?"

"About what?"

"You met Kamui right?"

"Your brother…. yea we did and we're meeting at the park today, I know your brother's way older than me but I think he's the one…He's my dream man, I mean he's sweet, cute, charming and-"

"He's playing you. He's not what you think he is…he's not right for you. He doesn't love you." Ayame's eye shot up at her friend's reaction and looked at her in disbelief. "Look.. I'm not the person to lie to you. Just believe me when I say he's not right for you. He's playing around."

"But he-he.. He brang me to the hotel and -we" She started crying and she looked at her with concern.

"Did you…did you sleep with him?" She looked at her and she knew that was it. That scum slept with her best friend just to get information…that stupid bastard. "Are you pregnant? Did you check?" She shook her head yes and Ayame dropped to her knees. "Please tell me you're not pregnant." She held her trying to calm her down.

"I'm not but I love him so much and he loves me to." She pushed Kagome away from her and she just stared at her in dibelief. "You're lieing…he loves me and I'm not going to believe you!"

"Kagome!" Satoru yelled coming toward her. She got up.

"He's a self centered jerk… why don't you believe me. He's going to use you."

"Shut up!"

"Fine if you don't want to listen to me…just tell me this."

"What is it?" She said waiting for her request.

"Did you tell my brother that secret I shared with you? The secret that I trusted you with…did you tell!" She was upset at this point but not at her… She was mad about how Kamui treated her, that bastard was ruining her life already and now he was ruining Ayame's life and She couldn't take it. Ayame calmed down and walked toward her with such sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I thought it was right for him to know… he is your older brother."

"How could you! I thought I could trust you!"

"Calm down Kagome." Satoru said holding her back from her urge that was boiling up inside her that wanted to just to right hook Ayame in the face. Kagome stared at her and laughed coldly as tears streamed down her face.

"If that is what our friendship meant to you…than I don't need you. I don't need anyone anymore… there's no one left to trust." She shoved Satoru aside and ran out of school grounds. Satoru was following but was caught by a teacher. She needed to hit someone so badly and the only person she could think of was Kamui and she ran through the streets toward her house.


End file.
